Wilfully misunderstood
by sti
Summary: Darcy once accused Elizabeth of wilfully misunderstanding others. What if she really misunderstood but in a completely different manner than we expected? Not everything is as it seems. Regency story.
1. Prologue

**Thank you, Danielle and Maria for helping me with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: This story deals with Regency society and some of her opinions - some people may say insulting stuff about certain groups, please don't take offence it's not my own opinion. **

**Prologue**

_April 1812, Hunsford Parsonage_

"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Elizabeth's astonishment was beyond expression. She stared, coloured and doubted. "I-", she started haltingly. "Mr Darcy, I am honoured that you trust me so much you would solicit my assistance practising your declaration of love. However, my experience in these matters is very superficial, I am afraid I can't help you much."

"Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked confusedly. "You refuse-"

"Oh, no! Of course not." Elizabeth interrupted him quickly. "I count you amongst my dearest friends; how could I refuse? I will do my best to help you."

"Help me?" Darcy faintly repeated her words.

"Do not worry, we will prepare it together." She comfortingly patted his shoulder. "Please stop pacing and sit. It would be best if we write everything down; I think that the object of your affection will hardly appreciate an avowal of love from a suitor who can't even look them in the eye while professing his love." She smiled sadly.

"O-object?" Darcy pinched himself discreetly. This could not be real! Was he trapped in a nightmare?

"Yes, now shush." Elizabeth reprimanded him motherly. "I have only received one such declaration and it was not pretty." She smiled grimly, remembering Mr Collins words. "So, I will advise you what not to tell."

Darcy could not even talk. _What is happening? _Something went horribly wrong there. He just was not sure yet what it was.

"First of all, your struggles are understandable; nobody can argue that. However, you cannot begin a declaration of love with these words." Elizabeth explained patiently, her heart giving another painful squeeze.

"That was badly done." Darcy admitted slowly, finally seeing what she was about. _Fool. Instead of complimenting I managed to insult her with a stupid comment about my struggles._ "I apologize-"

"Oh, you must not apologize to me." Elizabeth interrupted again. "These words were not meant for me, so I do not take any offence." A sad look crossed her face for a moment.

"Not for you?" Darcy was again lost. _What is she talking about? Frustrating woman!_

"However, I am afraid I must warn you." Elizabeth continued. "It is really dangerous to mention such feelings unless you are completely sure you will be accepted or it could end very badly."

"I won't be accepted?" Darcy has given up on trying to understand. This was obviously a dream. A very nightmarish one. _Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

He looked so crushed; Elizabeth's heart went to him. She began carefully. "While in London, I observed Mr Walker most carefully and it pains me to tell you that his – ahem-" she coughed "interest, lies in another direction."

"Mr Walker?" Darcy's voice sounded suddenly very high-pitched. "Mr Walker is courting you?" He asked in panic. _No, Elizabeth! Not that scoundrel._

Elizabeth gave him an odd look. "Of course not. He is a rake and he disgu-" she stopped herself suddenly and bit her lip undecidedly. She didn't want to cause Darcy any pain but she had to be truthful. "Surely you must know that he is not a good man. And to risk your life for him-" she paused, overcome with emotion.

"Why would I risk my life for him?" _Now, against him for all his lecherous looks at MY Elizabeth in a duel, I would do that. But for him?_

"Mr Darcy!" Elizabeth was now exasperated. _Must he make me to say it? To break my heart even more?_ "Surely you know that your _affection_ for him, should he choose to expose you, is a hanging offence."

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is an early update, I have some chapters pre-written so it was quick but it won't be always that way ;)**

A lot of thanks to Danielle for being my beta.

I am sorry, so sorry for Henry's words in this chapter, please don't take offence.

About how this story will go: We got a prologue which is in reality somewhere around chapter 15 in this story so we had a bit of a look into the future. We start going chronologically from the chapter one.

We need a bit of history of Lizzy's "education", so here we go. ;)

**Chapter One**

_September 1806, Gracechurch Street, London_

Fifteen years old Lizzy quietly slid into a dark kitchen and then slowly etched towards the pantry. She had been reading long into the night and now she was hungry. She hoped she will find there a bit of that delicious cake which her aunt served for the afternoon tea.

_Mmm, chocolate cake with raspberries, I can't wait._ She unlatched the door and she crept inside carefully. _Oh, here it is!_ She quietly celebrated when she saw the silver plate.

She put her candle on the shelf and looked around for a knife. There was one hidden behind the big bag of flour. Lizzy smiled amusedly. Her uncle was so predictable with his hiding place. He loved the smoked pork which was hanging in the corner and he often came at night for it. She prayed he wouldn't come that night.

She cut a generous piece of cake and immediately started feasting on it. _This is delicious. _She chuckled to herself. _Mama will be proud of me. She always pesters me about being like a stick with no curves. When will I finally grow up? _Her melancholic musings were interrupted by another explosion of flavour which was brought on by new bite. _Aunt Maddy has a far superior cook than we have at Longbourn._

Lizzy adored her new aunt Madeline. Her uncle married two years ago and his new wife quickly won her nieces over. She was sophisticated, soft spoken but firm and very generous. Lizzy wanted to be like her. She started with trying to help her aunt as much as possible so it was quite logical when her aunt found herself with child again, with little master Edward being only nine months old, she hastened to London to make herself useful while her uncle was busy in his warehouse.

Aunt Gardiner loved all her nieces, but secretly Lizzy was closest to her heart. She would not show any favouritism on the outside like her brother and sister often demonstrated but she was always happiest when it was Lizzy's turn to come to London.

Lizzy was halfway done with her piece when she heard loud footsteps. She quickly blew out the candle and crouched behind the shelves in the far corner of the room, still clutching her precious cake.

The mysterious person entered the kitchen while singing, not very quietly, a vulgar tavern song. She immediately recognized Henry, her uncle's footman. She heard the banging of pots on the stove and then another voice joined him. From the sound of it, it was John, the new stable boy. He was just a year older than her and very charming, especially towards the young inexperienced girl who was never used to the flattery. She blushed in the darkness.

Her uncle recently made a few very profitable investments and even though he stayed living on the Gracechurch Street to reside near his warehouses, he was able to buy a neighbouring house with its adjacent stable. He had there three horses for now but he planned on buying at least one more.

"Johny, look, Mrs. Tyler left us the dinner we missed, bless her heart." Henry said satisfied. "However, even if I had missed the dinner completely, it would be worth it." He heavily sat down and started stuffing his mouth with baked potatoes.

Lizzy heard the second chair to squeak when John took his food to the table as well. He didn't say a word which was quite unusual for him.

"Ah but you look a bit green." Henry laughed. "Oh boy, you have to learn so much more about the life."

Something ran over Lizzy's foot. Mouse! Lizzy yelped, startled, but quickly stopped her scream with her fist which she stuffed into her mouth. It would do no good to be caught eavesdropping, even if it wasn't intentional. She still couldn't look John in the eye after witnessing _that event_ a week ago. Her face was heating up again.

_A week ago_

_Lizzy had a hard time falling asleep. It was hot August night and she could not get comfortable. She finally jumped out of the bed and went to the table for the water to help her cool down, but she found her pitcher empty. She did not want to disturb Hannah, her aunt's maid, so she took the pitcher and went to the kitchen to find something to drink. _

_She forewent a candle; she knew the Gardiner's residence like the back of her hand and she also did not want to wake up the housekeeper who had a very light slumber. Mrs Taylor was quite a frightening woman. She was tall and robust and when a maid or even a footman was not doing their job properly, their face usually connected with the back of her hand. _

_On the way to the kitchen, she heard a bang from the back of the house. A true daughter of her father, brought up as a son, she crept bravely towards the sound. She grabbed a chandelier from the side table and continued determinedly. She often dreamt of being the heroic strong woman who discovers an evil plot, hidden treasure from pirates or a band of robbers._

_When she got to the back door, she found them unlatched. It was uncharacteristic for the proper Gardiner's servants to be so careless. She raised her hand to close them when she heard another banging coming from the outside. She carefully looked out through the crack and gasped. _

_There was John, standing with his back to her, pinning the young maid from the neighbouring residence to the wall. Her head thrown back, she was biting her lips to muffle her moans. John had unlaced her dress, suckling on her breast while the other was squeezed by his hand. His breeches half undone, her skirts around her waist, he was thrusting into her and with his pace quickening so was the volume of their moans rising. _

_Lizzy froze for a few seconds. She immediately recognized the act, although she had only seen her father's sheep behaving this way. She never really realized that human mating looked quite so similar._

_She turned around and bolted. She completely forgot about her thirst, she blindly run to her room and drove under sheets. She firmly closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. She was not successful in this, and she spent the next day with dark circles under her eyes, blaming the hot night for her lack of sleep when her aunt asked._

_Since then, she could not look John in the eyes, and his teasing and flirtatious words made her really uncomfortable around him, suddenly understanding all the hidden meanings and double entrees. _

John put his plate down. "Ah, this is what I needed." He leant back in the chair. "I am never going to see execution again." He grimaced.

"Oh." Henry just laughed. "Do not tell me that you are so weak-hearted. Those men were criminal, they deserved to hang."

"But I did not like watching it." John replied stubbornly. "That highwayman was a murderer and I understand he needed to be executed but I do not understand why so many people want to see it." He shuddered.

"Aw, you are not a man if you cannot stand looking at it." Henry sneered at him.

"I am a man!" John started getting offended. "You will see! I will go to the court with you next week again!"

"Oh, next week." Henry laughed. "I heard that they caught some sodomist, I hope they will sentence him to the death. A painful one for that animal!"

"Yes?" John started tentatively. "And what-what does sodomy mean?" He asked carefully, he did not want to be seen as ignorant when he just closely deflected Henry making a laugh of his masculinity.

Henry let out a loud cackle. "You do not know?"

"No." John replied petulantly. "And I do not care about you laughing at me." He added hotly.

"Boy, boy." Henry attempted to calm him down. "Sit down and be quiet. No need to rise so quickly."

"Well, will you give me an explanation?" John would not be put off.

"Alright." Henry thought for a moment. "Although you do not need to worry about yourself, from your occupation with Martha, I can easily say that you are safe."

"Martha?" John jumped to his feet again. He leaned threateningly towards the older man. "You do not talk about her!"

_Martha?_ Lizzy mouthed quietly to herself. What does his nightly meeting has in common with criminals?

"Settle down!" Henry forcefully grabbed John's hand and hauled him down back to the chair. "You young lot are too much hot headed!"

John just glared at him.

Henry sighed and explained. "Sodomy is when two men do the same you do every night with that pretty little thing." He made a disgusted face.

Comprehension dawned on John's face. "Oh."

"Oh!" Lizzy gasped, completely shocked.

Henry raised his head. "What was that? Did you hear it?"

"No." John chuckled, feeling that he can get his revenge. "You are getting old and starting hearing ghosts."

"Oh, hush." Henry playfully pushed him but he underestimated his strength and John ended sprawled on the floor.

"You-you." He spluttered enraged. "How dare you-" His voice was becoming louder and louder.

Henry covered his mouth with his hand. "Shh, you will wake up Mrs. Taylor!"

John gulped, immediately aware of the danger awaiting him. They both tiptoed out of the kitchen, praying that they have not woken her up yet.

Lizzy exhaled with relief in her hiding place. _That was really close._ She completely lost her appetite after the talk about execution. She packed the rest of the cake into her handkerchief for later and quietly returned to her bed.

Their quick mention about sodomy intrigued her. She was always very curious, and this topic reeked of forbidden and dangerous situations, exactly what she should have as a proper young lady avoided. Exactly what she would seek out.

She spent the next few days searching for books about this topic. Then she moved onto newspaper, looking for crime reports. Six men were hanged for this crime that year.

As years went, she heard more about this scandalous behaviour. She even asked her father about it and even though it wasn't proper, he wasn't one to deny her any knowledge. She found out why all the secrecy and how these people had to protect themselves if they did not want to lose their lives.

Her father helped his old friend from university to hide this inclination. It happened years back but his friend was thankful for Mr. Bennet's help until his death. He gave a lot of advice to Mr. Bennet on managing his estate and a few very good suggestions on investments. Mr. Bennet was able to raise all his daughter's dowries to ten thousand for each. _My dear George. He was my saviour not the other way around._ Her father always said. _So gentle and shy, his clothes always very neat, he paid more attention to his attire than a woman would have. He was the best man._

_The very best man._ Lizzy'ser HLizzy's heart went out to these people because even though she didn't condone to this blasphemy, she couldn't agree with taking their lives. They weren't hurting anybody and yet they were hanged just as murderers.

**That's all for today, see you next week, we get to meet Darcy;)**

**Please, leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we go with E/D first meeting ;)**

**Just a little warning, this story has a lot of subtle changes from the original novel so pay attention or you will get easily confused. F.e. Longbourn is not entailed. And if you remember from the last chapter, every miss Bennet has a dowry ten thousand. **

**A lot of thanks to Jen for her help ;)**

**Chapter Two**

"Five thousand a year and likely more!" Mrs Bennet whispered to Jane. "Pity Mr Bingley has his roots in trade. He _is _seeking an estate, is he not?"

Jane nodded obediently. "Yes Mama, Charlotte also said he was a very handsome man."

"Hmpf." Mrs Bennet scoffed. "Charlotte. She cannot possibly hold the hope that such rich, young man would notice _her._ Why Charlotte Lucas is probably older than Mr Bingley and from my perspective, is already on the shelf. "

"Mama!" Elizabeth turned in exasperation, trying to admonish her mother. "Everyone can hear you!"

"Oh, hush child!" Mrs Bennet waved her hand, dismissing her least favourite daughter.

Throughout the years, Elizabeth had been a great disappointment to Mrs Bennet. Her husband had favoured their daughter, and had taught Elizabeth all that a son should know. Mr Benet passed on much of what he had learned at Cambridge, and eventually hired a master to teach her more about geography and mathematics. Mrs Bennet ignored this favouritism, knowing that he needed some compensation for the son she never bore him. Instead, she focused her attentions on her beautiful golden-haired Jane and good-natured Lydia. They would secure her future. _Oh, such beautiful babies my daughters will have! _

By the time Elizabeth turned sixteen, she had suddenly blossomed into an extraordinary young woman whose beauty surpassed all the daughters of all her neighbours, including her sister Jane. Though she remained a rather petite girl, Elizabeth's formerly boyish figure filled out with delightful curves. Dark, mahogany tresses framed her delicate face like a porcelain doll. Her pouty lips and slightly upturned nose, though perfect, paled in comparison to her dark enchanting eyes. Those who didn't know her would never have suspected that her angelic face was just a mask for an unrestrained spirit and mischievous nature. Elizabeth was forever the witty girl who would climb trees with tenant's children and race them across a muddy field. Moreover, she vowed to marry for only the deepest love.

Having refused four offers of marriage from men whom she could never respect, let alone love, Elizabeth had now become a burden to Mrs Bennet. What good was Elizabeth's beauty if it did not get her a husband? Prompted by the prevailing neighbourhood gossip that Elizabeth's heart would remain untouched like a fairy tale _Sleeping Beauty,_ Mrs Bennet chose to re-focus all of her efforts on Jane. Her eldest was softer in temperament and more pliant than Elizabeth. It would be easier to persuade Jane to accept a proposal. Mrs Bennet felt it was her duty and was determined to see her eldest daughter married and her line continue through her grandchildren. "Now, Jane." Mrs Bennet turned to her favourite and much more obedient daughter. "Raise your head, shoulders back and smile. Just like this."

She craned her neck to see her younger daughters, giggling with Maria Lucas by the bowl of punch. "Lydia, come here quickly." She ordered her second favourite daughter. At fifteen, Lydia's looks, similar to Elizabeth's, were very promising, and Mrs Bennet vowed to herself to never make the same mistake – letting her husband to fill her daughter's head with nonsense. Between gentle Jane and lively Lydia, they were guaranteed to catch the attention of the wealthy Mr Bingley. She needed to keep all her irons in the fire.

As her mother continued to talk, Elizabeth inconspicuously itched away. Standing on her toes, she tried to look over the crowd in order to see the elusive Mr Bingley and his party. Although she would never admit it in front of her mother – a little spark of hope can burn whole forest and renewed hope was the worst kind. Elizabeth was very curious about the Netherfield party as her intelligent mind required meeting new and interesting people. Not that she was looking for a husband, but Meryton society _could _be unvarying, no matter what her father said about disliking the town.

Over the years, Elizabeth had come to love the study of various characters and often mused herself by observing how different people reacted to the same shocking statements she came up with. She longed for an intelligent debate partner, besides her father and pastor Jones, who would understand her and respect her opinion even though she was a woman.

Remembering Mr and Mrs Fraser, the previous family which leased Netherfield the year before, Elizabeth thought about what nice people they were. A few years older than Elizabeth, Mrs Fraser was a quiet young lady who often felt alone when her husband went to the town for business. Elizabeth took pleasure in visiting her, for both entertainment and respite from her mother. Unfortunately, a scandal arose in Mr Fraser's family when his unmarried sister found herself with child. What is more, the gaming debts of the Mr Fraser's father were revealed and whole Fraser family relocated to New World in order to erase the stain on their good name. Mrs Fraser sent a letter to assure Elizabeth that they arrived safely and that since her husband had immediately started investing into railroad, they were doing very well. Should Elizabeth ever want to leave England, their doors would be open for her.

Elizabeth was so preoccupied with her memories that she completely missed the entrance of the Netherfield party. Startled when her mother pinched her to get her attention, Elizabeth was introduced by Sir William, a jovial man who took his position as master of ceremonies quite seriously. "And this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Mrs Bennet threw Elizabeth a warning look. "I am pleased to meet you." Elizabeth smiled charmingly and curtsied.

"I am absolutely delighted to introduce you to Miss Bingley and Mr Bingley." Sir William continued with his effusions.

Elizabeth quickly swept her eyes around her new neighbours and noted that Miss Bingley was obviously feeling above her company here. Her nose scrunched with distaste and her chin held high was quite telling. She was dressed in the most elegant dress, one more appropriate for an elaborate ball in the town, not a simple country assembly. A true "English Rose," tall and willowy, blue eyes, blond hair and pale cheeks, Miss Bingley was quite handsome, and one who obviously took great pains to avoid sun when she managed to look so at the end of summer.

Mr Bingley, while physically similar to his sister – was tall and lean, with blonde curls and the same blue eyes. Looking like and cherub – he couldn't differ more in his countenance. He was smiling and his face was open and friendly.

"Miss Elizabeth, I am enchanted." He bowed over her hand while Elizabeth observed him with amusement. _A charming dandy._

Next Mr Bingley turned to Mrs Bennet and offered, "Mrs Bennet, I must congratulate you on your beautiful daughters, although it is hardly unexpected with a mother such as you."

Elizabeth bit her lip to hide a smile. _A very charming dandy. _She saw Miss Bingley rolling her eyes.

Mrs Bennet, according to the old saying, _make hay while the sun shines_, immediately responded. "Oh, thank you, Mr Bingley for your kindness. They are also very accomplished dancers, my girls."

Mr Bingley quickly took the hint. "Of course, if you are not otherwise engaged, Miss Elizabeth, may I have the next dance?" He looked at her flirtatiously.

Elizabeth smiled but did nothing to further to encourage him. _He smiles too much._ Elizabeth preferred more serious men. "The set is yours, Mr Bingley."

He then turned to Jane. "And may I have the next set after that, Miss Bennet?"

She blushed becomingly. "I would be delighted, Mr Bingley." He seemed very agreeable and friendly and she liked him very much. Combined with his looks, he appeared the same as the man of Jane's dreams.

"I am looking forward to it." Bingley offered his hand to Miss Bingley. "If you will excuse us ladies, I will find a seat for my sister. Do not think that I will forget about our dance, Miss Elizabeth." He then turned and led his sour looking sister away.

"What a charming young man." Mrs Bennet looked like she would melt into puddle on the floor. Jane was in similar condition.

"What a wonderful husband he would make!" Mrs Bennet continued enthusiastically. Jane dreamily nodded.

Elizabeth shook her head. "He seemed friendly. I would wait with my judgement."

"Oh, miss Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet waved a finger at her. "Always trying to find a fault with everyone. Do not dare to anger him, he seemed to like our Jane."

"Yes, Mama." Elizabeth sighed. "Please excuse me." She turned and went to find Charlotte Lucas, her dearest friend, to share her observations.

However, her search was delayed as she was intercepted by Mr Bingley. "Miss Elizabeth, I hear that our set is starting, you are not going to run on me, are you?" He smirked while closely leaning in to her.

Elizabeth suppressed a sigh. That man was entirely too intimate and he was taking up too much of her personal space. "Of course not, Mr Bingley." She forced a smile.

"Capital, capital." Mr Bingley took her hand and led her to the first place in the dancing line.

While waiting for the music to start, Bingley grinned and waved at somebody standing by the column. "Oh, Darcy is hiding again."

Elizabeth followed his line of vision and almost choked on air. Standing there, leaning slightly against the wall, was the most _manly _man she had ever encountered. She was wrong when she thought Mr Bingley was tall, he was nothing to this giant. He towered over everyone. Maybe she would only reach him to the middle of his chest. Studying over his figure, Elizabeth could not help but notice that his muscles filled out his very well-tailored coat. She blushed knowing that her thoughts were not ladylike, and she should stop. .

Though Elizabeth looked at his face to distract herself, it t did not help, for he was very handsome with dark hair falling onto his forehead. However, that was not what caught her attention. It was his sad, brooding look. Mr Darcy looked uncomfortable, irritated and behind all this was lurking deep sadness. Elizabeth wanted reach and smooth all wrinkles on his forehead, and offer him comfort.

Almost missing the beginning of the dance, Elizabeth finally remembered herself when Mr Bingley took her hand before the first steps began. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice her preoccupation. Turning away from the stranger, she forced herself to listen to Mr Bingley's prattle.

"I find Hertfordshire entirely to my taste, Miss Elizabeth." Bingley looked at Elizabeth meaningfully.

However, she was not in a mood for empty flirtation, her head full of the handsome stranger. "Thank you, I know that country doesn't offer such opportunities as visiting the museums and theatres in London, but I am pleased that you like our little assembly."

Mr Bingley did not seem to understand. "Oh, I will share a secret with you, Miss Elizabeth." He winked. "Although I am admirer of a beauty, I seek a different kind that you can find on paintings or in words."

"I thought that it was the case." Elizabeth murmured under her breath.

Bingley did not seem to catch her sarcasm. "Miss Elizabeth, it appears you understand me."

Elizabeth was thankful for the interruption when the dance parted them. She found a few minutes of respite while dancing around John Lucas, who immediately grasped the opportunity to ask her for her next set. She accepted readily, happy to talk to her lifelong friend. He recently returned from university and Elizabeth sought every occasion to learn something new and interesting form him.

When she returned to Mr Bingley, she decided to give him one last chance before putting him in the same category as the other empty headed young men of her acquaintance. "And how do you like Netherfield, Mr Bingley? How do you find managing your own estate?"

"Oh." Mr Bingley waved his hand. "I am only leasing it for the time being. I have to admit, I do not find it as pleasant as I did working with my business in the north.."

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." Mr Bingley nodded eagerly. "When Caroline, my sister, first introduced me to the idea of establishing our family in the circle of landed gentry, I was very intrigued. However-"

"However?" Elizabeth encouraged him to continue.

"I think I should have chosen a different tutor than Darcy for this challenge." Mr Bingley smirked.

"May I ask why?" Elizabeth was now very intrigued when he started talking about his mysterious friend.

"Yes, he is very...hmm, should I say diligent? Yes, that is the right word. Too much of overseeing every little event on the fields, visiting tenants, repairing their houses...When I went to university, my other gentlemen friends made this work look easier." He sighed and pouted a bit, obviously trying to gain sympathy from Elizabeth.

However, he seriously overestimated his charm, or perhaps, underestimated her sharp mind. Elizabeth was now even more interested in his friend and saw Mr Bingley for the irresponsible young man he was.

Finally, to the relief of both, the set ended. Mr Bingley went to search for a balm in form of Jane Bennet for his bruised ego since Miss Elizabeth seemed completely unaffected by him. Elizabeth was happy to see him go, she was quite disappointed, she had such hopes for the Netherfield party but it seemed that the most expected bachelor did not make her a worthy discussion partner.

After her dance with John Lucas, Elizabeth went to sit next to the Charlotte who chose to hide in a partly shadowed corner from her matchmaking mother.

Mrs Bennet and Lady Lucas could have been twins. They were both plump, dark haired women in their forties, both extremely loud and vulgar, overlooked by their husbands and both equally eager for their daughters to marry. Mrs Bennet desperation over having five unmarried daughters was matched by Lady Lucas's desperation of having one unmarried daughter, seven and twenty years of age.

"Elizabeth, how do you find _our dear Mr Bingley_?" Charlotte mocked her own mother laughingly.

"I expected more from him," she sighed. "However, we will see more in the upcoming weeks. As for Miss Bingley, in the few minutes I have seen her, she managed to communicate her disgust with our inferior company quite clearly." Elizabeth chuckled, amused by the false superiority of the daughter of the tradesman.

While they were deep in the discussion of their impressions of the newcomers, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy walked closer to their hiding place.

"Come, Darcy," said Bingley, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable."

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life, as I have this evening; and there are several of them, you see, uncommonly beautiful."

"You know that yours and my opinion on beauty differs. Do not try to persuade me, you will not succeed." Darcy stubbornly deflected his tactics, he wouldn't be persuaded to dance with anybody that night.

"Oh, have you seen Miss Elizabeth Bennet? She is the most beautiful woman my eyes ever beheld. Unfortunately, she _is_ rather cold." Bingley was clearly still bitter that she did not fall to his feet. "Oh, maybe _you_ will suit to her nicely." When his pride was hurt, he did not pay attention to his words.

Darcy just shook his head. "Bingley, go back to dancing and leave me be here."

"No." Bingley was clearly determined. He would not see his friend stand in the corner, moping. "Look, there is Miss Elizabeth with Miss Charlotte Lucas." He pointed his finger. "Let us go to them, I will introduce you."

Charlotte and Elizabeth looked at each other curiously. Both men obviously did not realize how close they were standing, and how loud they were. Their accidental eavesdropping was interrupted by tentative Kitty who lost Lydia in the crowd and now was looking for her.

When they finally sent Kitty in the right direction, they only caught the end of Mr Darcy's final statement. "-tolerable. She does not tempt me. You really need to leave me alone." With that, he turned around and set out to the punch table.

Bingley finally conceded his defeat and went looking for Jane to ask her for another dance.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. **

**Please leave me a review. *puppy eyes***


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! It's weekend and that means a new chapter. ;)**

**A lot of thanks to Jen and Carmalee for their help. **

**I hope you will like it. **

**Just a note - I did not tell the first name of Miss Bingley in the next chapter and you will find out why in this one ;)**

**Chapter 3 **

Darcy was about to enter the drawing room when he heard her voice. "Have you seen it sister?" Mrs Caroline Robbins screeched. "Six inches deep in mud!"

He closed his eyes and wearily rubbed his temples. That woman was only adding to his already splitting headache. What possessed him to agree to come with Bingley again?

"Mr Darcy is quickly adapting to the life of a country savage." The screeching continued. "He appeared positively wild this morning. Why would he need to go out so early for a ride? Imagine, he returned with _that woman,_ and his expensive boots were completely ruined. I tell you sister, six inches of mud!" Darcy thanked God for the three seconds of silence while she was trying to catch her breath. "Even _Miss Eliza _did not get any mud on her, but Mr Darcy!"

Mrs Caroline Robbins, nee Bingley, gave up her hunt on Fitzwilliam Darcy last summer. After five years of compliments, simpering and arranging compromising positions, nothing seemed to work. Realizing that she was getting closer to celebrating her twenty-fifth birthday still unwed, Caroline finally decided to set her sights on a lesser prize.

Unfortunately, Caroline's reputation had preceeded her in higher society. She was considered by many members of the ton to be a spiteful shrew who wished to elevate her own station in life by marrying a man of great importance. With her character being so well-known, it was not surprising that even her dowry of twenty thousand pounds could not attract a worthy suitor.

Nevertheless, as the season progressed, there was one man who began to take notice of Miss Bingley. Almost by twenty years older General Robbins, motivated by the size of her dowry, had no qualms in paying her attention. He was the second son of the Earl of - and was delighted with the thought of winning a wealthy bride. Though General Robbins was not the noble Lord she had planned to capture, he was superior to any suitor who had approached her from the trade community. Knowing that he was the best she could hope for, Miss Bingley quickly grabbed her prize. After all, _a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush_.

If Darcy thought that Caroline's wedding would bring him some kind of respite, he was wrong. Although she was no longer after the title, Mistress of the Pemberley, she was still on the hunt. Because of Caroline's constant nagging, General Robbins had become tired of his wife and resorted to spending more time with friends at his club. Mrs Robbins did not care if she saw her husband or not. On the other hand, finding that her marital duties did not have to be completely disgusting or unpleasant, she chose to redirect her wants towards Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, with the intention of becoming his mistress. Not only would her physical desires be met, but as his mistress, she would be showered with priceless jewels and gifts, thus making her the envy of every woman.

Darcy avoided Mrs Robbins at all costs, but unfortunately, when he promised to come and help Charles, that horrible woman invited herself along with the party under the pretence that she would l be the hostess. Bingley would never say no to his beloved twin sister.

From the very beginning of Caroline's tirade, Darcy quickly came to understand that his plan on reading in peace and quiet in the same room as Mrs Robbins was doomed to failure. Instead, he hurried out the front door toward the stables, hoping that a ride on his stallion would make him forget this whole disaster for a while. In his mind, everything was crumbling down around him and he had no idea how to recover from all the punches that fate had dealt him.

His father, Wickham, Georgiana, his mother's letter, Lady Catherine's constant nagging, Anne's antics, Bingley and his sisters... He did not know where to begin. Just when he thought he could take no more, _she appeared. _Elizabeth with her sparkling eyes, exquisite features and tempting figure was the one woman who would plague his dreams and take away the last piece of sanity he possessed. Darcy closed his eyes and leaned against the stable wall, absentmindedly scratching Hermes between his ears. He remembered the evening when he first saw her, the evening when Elizabeth Bennet bewitched him.

**Meryton Assembly**

**One Week Prior**

Darcy, Bingley and his sister, Louisa, arrived at the Meryton Assembly just in time for the first dance. Mr and Mrs Robbins were a bit delayed, as Mrs Robbins preferred to make a grand entrance. In her opinion, it would not take much to render the country savages speechless with her fashionable ensemble. As the wife of the retired General Robbins, she saw herself being the leading lady in this society.

Darcy was in an extremely bad mood that evening, the latest letter from Georgiana saw to that. He was disgusted that Charles had tricked him into attending the assembly with unfamiliar, loud people who gossiped about his wealth and pushed their daughters at him.

While hiding behind a pillar in order to avoid introductions, Darcy heard the most beautiful laugh. It was musical, tinkling like a small bird with deep, underling tones, not pretentious, but open and honest. He discretely looked around the room to find the source. What he saw rendered him speechless. She was a goddess sent to earth for the sole purpose of tempting mere mortals. From where he stood, he observed her every move. Dark, rich curls tried to escape their hairpins, refusing to be bound. Red lips, begging to be kissed, upturned in a beautiful smile. So small and delicate, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and protect her from the entire world. Without warning, she turned his way. Her friend had pointed to something near where he stood. When the goddess looked towards him, Darcy forgot to breathe. She was even more beautiful face to face. One look into her mischievous eyes and he was hers.

Not able to resist, his eyes slowly wandered the length of her body causing him to react physically to her presence. It was then that Darcy knew that he was in trouble. For his entire life, he had executed perfect control when it came to women. He refused to succumb to his baser needs and found it distasteful knowing that his fellow man could so easily loose himself to lust. His father's lectures about diseases and bastard children scared him from exploring the pleasures of body with anyone but himself.

When young men reached a certain age, wealthy gentlemen usually took their sons into Lady Sophie's salon to initiate them into the intimacies of a physical relationship between a man and a woman. This was not the case with George Darcy. Noticing that his son had become overly interested in a pretty young maid, Mr Darcy felt it was time to give Fitzwilliam his own initiation. First they went to St. Barbara's, a small hospital in Scotland where patients in the final stages of the French disease were situated. The putrid smell, screaming, crying, moaning, madmen screeching, horrible ulcers and rashes, had remained as Darcy's nightmares, nearly thirteen years later.

At that time, he ran out of the building and promptly emptied his stomach. Young Darcy hoped they would go home, but his father had one more point to make first. Their next destination was an orphanage in the outskirts of London. Little children who had been abandoned were living in horrible conditions, sleeping for the most part on the floor. Their clothes were torn and too thin for winter, while their food consisted of no more than one bowl of a horrible smelling mash each day. "Here ends the lives of children born of loose women who can no longer take care of them. It only takes one act of pleasure to make you a father. You do not want Darcy blood to suffer here." His father told him.

Darcy's lifelong desire for his father's approbation and his own iron will had served him well in this task of self-control. That is, until he was challenged with the beautiful country miss whom he wanted to grab like a savage, throw her over his shoulder and run away her.

"I will overcome this," he said to himself. "I will! She does not tempt me. This is merely a result of my tired mind. Yes, that is it."

While Darcy continued to wrestle with his own thoughts, another set had begun. He was relieved that Mr and Mrs Robbins had not yet arrived, as that would be one less set he would need to avoid Caroline. That woman was like a _hound on the scent_ and it made him shudder to think that she would once again be in pursuit of his company.

These unpleasant thoughts were soon exchanged for something far worse, when Darcy spied Charles leading his goddess to begin the dance. _No! He cannot have her! She is mine._ Watching the dance like a hawk, he wondered where these possessive thoughts came from. Though Darcy did not like Charles' careless habit, he had never begrudged him of his angels. Even from this distance, he could see that Charles was his usual charismatic self, winking and flirting. What was her reaction? It did not look like she was swooning over him, or was he just wishfully thinking. _Argh! This has to stop_.

When Darcy saw Bingley wink again at the woman, he nearly lost his composure. _Leave her alone,_ he mentally ranted. Clenching and unclenching his fist, he tried to prevent himself from storming onto the dance floor and causing bodily harm to Charles.

_What is her name? Is she a gentleman daughter? Certainly her clothes suggested that she was from one of the finest families in this country. What if she is a daughter of tradesman? Why did I not go with Charles to introduce myself?_ Out of frustration, Darcy was mentally beating himself. What had that little miss done to him? He was now ready to hurt his long-time friend for her smile.

Fortunately, for Darcy's mental health and Bingley's physical well-being, the set ended. Darcy noted with relief that his goddess did not seem very impressed by Charles. Breathing a bit easier, Darcy sagged back into the shadows, hoping that Charles would not notice him and come around badgering him to be more sociable.

Luckily, Bingley was still recovering from his disappointment with Elizabeth and did not see Darcy standing there. Looking for another angel to impress, he quickly found Jane Bennet who had openly admired him when they met, providing the perfect bandage at his bruised ego. Darcy just shook his head indulgently when he saw him flirting with another woman five minutes later. _Typical Bingley!_

Just when he thought that the evening could not get any worse, it did. Darcy groaned internally. Halfway through the set, Mr and Mrs Robbins finally arrived. Fortunately, Caroline did not notice him yet, and he intended on keeping it that way. Even her sister, Louisa, would not be of any help because she was sulking by the punch bowl, angered that nobody asked her to dance. Darcy thought if Miss Louisa Bingley would smile and put forth a little more effort, somebody might take a pity on her.

When the set ended, Darcy's luck on avoiding Charles finally ran out. Startled, he nearly jumped out of his skin when his friend started talking from behind him.

"Come, Darcy," said Bingley, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable."

"I would not be as fastidious as you are," cried Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life, as I have this evening; and there are several of them, you see, uncommonly beautiful."

"Bingley, you know that yours and my opinions differ on beauty. Do not try to persuade me, you will not succeed." Darcy stubbornly deflected all of his tactics—he wouldn't be persuaded to dance with anyone that night.

"Oh, have you seen Miss Elizabeth Bennet? She is the most beautiful woman my eyes have ever beheld. Unfortunately, she is rather cold." Bingley was clearly still bitter that she did not fall to his feet. "Maybe _you _will suit her nicely." When his pride was hurt, he did not pay attention to his words.

Darcy just shook his head. "Bingley, go back to dancing and leave me be." Internally, he was celebrating that she seemed immune to Bingley's patented charm. _Good for her, she must be very intelligent if she can deflect him so quickly. _

"No." Bingley was clearly determined. He would not see his friend standing in the corner, moping. "Look, there is Miss Elizabeth with Miss Charlotte Lucas." He pointed his finger. "Let us go to them, I will introduce you."

_Elizabeth. Her name is Elizabeth. Hmm, Lizzy or Beth? Which one she would prefer after I kiss her and take her to- Oh, but this is not to be borne. This spell must be lifted, I am the Master of the Pemberley, and I shall conquer this._

"Do I see a blush, Darcy? Tempting, isn't she?" Bingley teased. "Come, she does not bite, just ask her to dance, it is not a proposal of marriage."

Little did Bingley know that these thoughts were not far away from Darcy's mind. Marriage, wedding, wedding night… Darcy was battling with himself. On top of that, he had to immediately get rid of Bingley before he noticed the strong physical reaction which was becoming apparent when thinking of Elizabeth in his bed. The teasing would never stop. "Bingley, your badgering is getting intolerable. She does not tempt me. You really need to leave me alone." With that, he turned around and set out to the punch table when he realized that Miss Bingley had already abandoned it and gossiped with her sister at the other side of the room.

Thank goodness Bingley finally conceded his defeat and went looking for Jane to ask her for another dance.

**The Present**

Hiding away at Netherfield, Darcy though that he was safe from Elizabeth. Oh, how wrong he was. For several days, Charles and the general had been enjoying the hunting that the nearby woods had to offer. Before the week was over, they were joined by Miss Bingley's fiancé, Mr Hurst, making them a merry party. Though the responsibility of overseeing repairs on the tenant's properties fell to Bingley, it was Darcy who was overseeing the work.

With all of the men out of the house, the Bingley sisters became quickly bored. After four days of bickering with each other over whose husband or fiancée was of better consequence, the second son of an Earl or the only son of a gentleman, Jane Bennet was invited in order to diffuse the stifling atmosphere in the house.

Smiling and unassuming Miss Bennet managed to charm even these two harpies who immediately invited her to spend the entire week. What they did not count on was Jane missing her beloved sister. After mentioning this in front of Bingley, the invitation was immediately issued for Elizabeth to come.

The sisters were not happy, for now they were stuck with Elizabeth, an impertinent woman who was practically laughing at them. They were never sure, but something in her eyes told them that they were often mocked, and they did not like it one bit.

Darcy felt like banging his head on the wall out of frustration when he first heard that Elizabeth, or Lizzy, as he now called her, would be staying in the same house. He thought that he would go crazy with desire, knowing that she would be so close for an entire week. After two days of seeing her, his desires grew more intense. Lizzy was not only beautiful, but she was witty and intelligent, well-educated and capable of a debate which challenged him in every possible way. Darcy was falling in love and he did not know how to stop it.

**I hope you liked it. Please review. ;)**

**See you next week.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. If you are a guest or have blocked private messaging, I can't reply you though. Somebody asked me, if I misspelled "willfully" - I checked two other dictionaries than the one I usually use and all of them spelled it "wilfully", just like I have it. Maybe it's a difference between UKxUS spelling? I try to write in British English.**

**A huuuuge thank you to Jen for her patience with me ;)**

**We get to see Lizzy's thoughts today. **

"Oh Lizzy, you are too cruel!" Jane giggled.

"I am cruel? Jane, how could you say something like this about me?" Lizzy was bouncing on Jane's bed, pretending to be offended.

"Yes, laughing at our poor hosts is cruel." Jane countered.

"How can I stop when they are so gullible?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Mrs Robbins pretended to know everything and persisted on interrupting my discussion with Mr Darcy. Poor man, she simply would not let him breathe."

"Lizzy!" Jane reprimanded her. "Caroline has been very kind to me."

"To you maybe." Elizabeth smirked. "You are a gentle soul, determined to think the best about everyone. She cannot stand me. " Then she added mischievously. "Not that I mind."

"Well," Jane shook her head, unable to find a reason to disagree with her sister. "You are a bit _sharp _with her."

"Call it by its real name, _impertinence_, as it is. However, I think her irritation has to do more with the fact that I monopolized Mr Darcy's attention." Lizzy was very amused. "What does she even think, flirting with him in front of her husband eyes?"

"Lizzy, your ideas are so far-fetched. I told you not to read too much into people's behaviour." Jane scolded her, even though she inwardly agreed.

"But Jane, surely even you have to see how this woman is hounding poor Mr Darcy, with all of her _accidental _touches and displays of cleavage." Lizzy made a disgusted grimace.

"No, you cannot go accusing poor Mrs Robbins of sinful intentions based on your observation, Lizzy." Jane knew that Elizabeth was probably right. Nobody could be so elegant and completely balanced one minute and then suddenly extraordinarily clumsy in the presence of Mr Darcy. Mrs Robbins collided with him almost every time. Still, Jane was willing to give her benefit of doubt.

"Jane, Jane, Jane." Elizabeth took up her lecturing pose. "As our dear mother taught us, what is the best way to attract a man?" She lifted her eyebrow inquiringly.

Jane blushed and looked down.

"You do not know?" Elizabeth could imitate Mrs Bennet's screeching to perfection. "Oh my poor nerves! What will become of us? Even my kind Jane, my most grateful daughter, does not remember my teachings?"

"Stop, stop it Lizzy." Jane was biting her lips, unsuccessfully trying not to laugh.

Elizabeth, however, was on a roll and nothing could stop her from delivering her amusing performance. She shook her finger at Jane in stern manner, still mimicking her mother. "You have to display your figures to your best advantage. Lower the neckline Lizzy! You are wearing it unnecessary high like some governess. Men need to appreciate your attributes for childbearing."

By then, Jane had to stick her head under the pillow to muffle her amusement. _Lizzy sounds exactly like Mama._

"So, you see," Elizabeth continued unperturbed, "there is only one reason why a woman would apply this kind of behaviour – to attract a prey."

Jane let out another peel of laughter.

"I apologize," Elizabeth mockingly said, "I meant to say to attract a man."

Jane wiped tears from her eyes. "Lizzy, you are incorrigible."

Elizabeth lifted her index finger to indicate that she was not done yet. "And as we know that Mrs Robbins is already a married woman, it leaves us with only two options. Though I think it rather unlikely, Mrs Robbins is looking for her future husband, should the General die soon. Or she wants..." Lizzy lowered her voice, "a lover."

"Lizzy." Jane threw a pillow at her. "A lady should not talk about these things."

"I only describe what I see, Jane." Elizabeth threw the pillow back and started laughing when she caught Jane unaware.

This little exchange quickly escalated in a proper sisterly pillow fight where nothing more was said on the matter that day.

Elizabeth hugged the book closer to her chest and ducked out of the front door quickly. Her original plan on hiding in the library was ruined when she heard Mrs Robins and Miss Bingley cackling inside. _Probably gossiping about me again,_ she thought.

She needed a quiet space to continue reading her treasure. Finding the thin volume completely by chance the day before, she tried to reach for The Midwives Book* on the top shelf which was hidden behind The Book of Herbal Remedies. Tugging harder, the books fell down on her. In addition to The Midwives Book and The Book of Herbal Remedies, there was one little book labelled simply Love.

A quick inspection of the book showed that it was a collection of love poems. Normally, Elizabeth would just put it back and forget about it, but something made her to take this book, too.

It intrigued her, and reading the text gave her goose bumps. Her father did not have many poets in his library, his opinion on "flowery nonsense" was set in stone. Any other day, Elizabeth would agree completely with him, but there was something in this collection that called to her.

She passed the rose garden and hastened towards the old willow on the far side of a little pond at the end of the Netherfield's grounds. It was Mrs Fraser's favourite place to read and Elizabeth quickly came to understand why. This place was quite hidden from the world and because Mrs Fraser loved her rose garden, her gardener spent most of his time there, leaving the pond and its surroundings to grow wild.

When Elizabeth reached the old tree, she cautiously looked around. Once she was sure there was no one near, she tucked the book in her pocket, raised her skirts in one hand and quickly climbed on the biggest and most comfortable branch. Smiling contently, she was safe in her heaven, left to reading and daydreaming. Elizabeth chuckled. If only the superior sisters saw her now. They would have a fit and then loudly complain to Mr Darcy.

_Ah, Mr Darcy_. Elizabeth's mind quickly went to him, as it was her wont in the last few days. She still could not quite make him out. He looked so serious and sad when she first spotted him at the assembly, as if he wore the world weight on his shoulders.

At that time, he found her only tolerable and announced that she did not tempt him. _Tempt him._ He certainly did tempt her. Elizabeth blushed at these thoughts and tried to dispel her improper thoughts by mulling about his insult.

Why did he use such strange wording? Why did he just not say that he did not like her? Why did he have to bring the words of desire into the conversation? Elizabeth knew she was pretty. Although she was not vain, she was aware of her appearance and of the attention it garnered. So why did this great man not find her tempting? Unless... No, it was too farfetched, she should not judge a person based on their one little meaningless comment.

Elizabeth opened the book, intent on getting rid of her unpleasant thoughts. However, her mind would not cooperate.

Remembering Mr Elliot, her Uncles Phillip's clerk, she prided herself in recognizing him as one of the _unspeakable_, two years before he and his lover were discovered and had to flee some place where they would not be recognized. It was even possible that they left England completely. She mourned his loss, because he was one of few men who treated her with respect and without the usual empty flattery.

About one year into their acquaintance, she noticed that while he looked at her and other women with great respect and that his eyes never strayed from their faces, the same could not be said for his male friends. The look of desire was never turned towards any woman.

Mr Elliot also had many female friends, and no one could discuss lace with her Mamma as he did. His clothes were always fashionable, he paid unusual care to his appearance, sometimes she laughed that he primped more than Lydia.**

Elizabeth shook her head, returning her thoughts back to the mysterious Mr Darcy. She decided not to dwell on his words about temptation, he was probably only in a foul mood and did not think what he was saying.

She smiled when she remembered their walk the first day she came to Netherfield.

**Three days ago**

The invitation from Netherfield came too late in the day for Elizabeth to manage to pack all of her clothes and still arrive at a polite hour, so she decided to send her luggage the next day in the carriage along with Molly, her and Jane's maid. Then she started across fields to Netherfield, carefully avoiding any mud so she would not give any more reasons for the superior sisters to dislike her. They liked Jane and Elizabeth did not want to interrupt her sister's time with her new friends, even if she did not approve of them.

While crossing the border between the two estates, she encountered Mr Darcy on his morning ride. She was pleasantly surprised, as she did not expect him to be out. It seemed that he was an early riser, just like her_. Another thing we have in common,_ she thought.

She curtsied prettily. "Good morning, Mr Darcy."

"Oh, Miss Elizabeth." He looked surprised to see her, as he was lost in his thoughts and did not notice her at first. He quickly dismounted his horse, unable to avoid missing the large puddle of mud until it was too late. There he landed with a splash. Elizabeth bit her lip to prevent her laughter but was not completely successful.

"I-I apologize, Miss Elizabeth." Mr Darcy stammered. He looked completely contrite, afraid that he offended her with his careless behaviour, the perfect picture of a young boy about to be scolded.

Elizabeth could not take it anymore and laughed. "Do not apologize, Mr Darcy, it is not your fault that your stallion decided to stop by the only puddle in the whole field."

Darcy blushed but looked relieved that she saw humour in the situation. He smiled. "You are too kind Miss Elizabeth. Allow me then apologize for Hermes and his unfortunate landing skills."

Elizabeth petted the horse's nose. "Oh, the god's messenger, you are forgiven."

Hermes whinnied like he was agreeing with her. She tentatively took a step closer and patted his head. The horse shook his head and tried to nuzzle her face.

Darcy quickly pulled the reins, keeping Hermes in place. "Oh, he likes you." He smiled at her. "Were you heading to Netherfield? Allow us to escort you." He offered her his arm which she gladly took.

They both found the remaining mile to the Netherfield to be over quite quickly. As they talked about repairs to the tenant's cottages which were overseen by Mr Darcy, Elizabeth was impressed with his will to help, even though it was not his responsibility. Darcy, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised by how much Elizabeth knew about estate business. Their friendship started growing.

Elizabeth put aside her pleasant thoughts and opened the book on the page she previously marked with a ribbon. Reading this particular poem caused her to feel something curious. When Elizabeth pictured Mr Darcy, her stomach felt as though it were filled with butterflies. _Is this desire?_

_Pleasure, measure, love's delight,  
Haste then, sweet love, our wished flight.***_

As she finished the poem, Elizabeth heard hooves in the distance. She looked up from her book, carefully peering between branches, and observed Mr Darcy dismount. Leading Hermes to the pond, he encouraged the horse to drink and then he himself wetted his handkerchief to cool his brow from the vigorous ride.

Elizabeth felt the tingling in her stomach return. She parted her lips and unconsciously leaned forward. Her book forgotten, it slipped from her grip. Quickly trying to catch it, she lost her balance and followed the book to the ground.

* _The Midwives Book: Or the whole Art of Midwifry Discovered_ by Jane Sharp, 1671

** I know it's a cliché description of gay man but I need Elizabeth to have this portrayal for the later use in the story (and one of my acquaintances is exactly the same)

*** Anonymous: To His Love

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**I have caught up with updating to DLC where I originally started posting - so from now, I will update every other Saturday. See you in two weeks ;) Darcy is going to show his perspective. ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, here is chapter five, as promised ;) **

**Jen is my grammar-saviour, a lot of thanks to her.**

**I hope you will enjoy it. We saw Lizzy falling from the tree in the last chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

Bam! Hermes jumped with a start at the disturbance. Fortunately, his owner quickly calmed him down and then he started to look for the cause. When he finally spied Elizabeth, sprawled on the grass under the old tree, he almost pinched himself to make sure he was still awake.

Elizabeth quickly stood up, hastily smoothing down her skirts and clumsily curtsied. "Mr… Mr Darcy! What a surprise. I did not expect you here."

_Yes, I can see that. _She was completely flustered, blushing and stammering, grass in her hair. _Utterly charming, _Darcy decided. "Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth. I hope you are well." He bowed and then started towards her. "I did not mean to frighten you." Looking up at the tree then back at Elizabeth, he smirked and added mischievously, "Although, when I rode out this way, I did not expect to find any ladies here in Hertfordshire, either in the trees or lying under them."

"Oh." Elizabeth finally found her composure when she realized he was teasing her and tried not to look angry or scandalized. "And pray tell me, Mr Darcy, where do _you_ usually find ladies in Derbyshire?" She smiled and accepted his hand.

He slowly led her around the pond. "I usually can't find any. Maybe I should start looking in the trees." He flirted back.

Elizabeth laughed joyously, feeling more at ease than she ever had with any other man. "What have I done? I betrayed my own kind by giving this secret away to a _man._"

"I won't tell on you, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy loved the sound of her name on his lips. "However, my silence won't be bought cheaply."

"And what price stands for saving my reputation as a secret keeper?" Elizabeth smiled at him teasingly. "I am just a poor country maiden—I do not have much money."

"Oh, but the price is not monetary. I just require your company for the rest of the morning and your pleasant conversation." Darcy raised his eyebrow in silent challenge.

"I could do that, Mr Darcy." Elizabeth beamed up at him. "Shall we discuss books?"

"Yes we can," Darcy immediately agreed, "will you tell me about the book you are currently hiding in your right pocket?"

"I…" Elizabeth blushed. "How did you know I was hiding a book?" "It was only a guess, but now you have confirmed it with your expression," he smiled deviously. You were obviously seeking a quiet place, and for what better purpose than reading? Because I did not see a book in your hand, I had a suspicion that you hid it."

"Mr Darcy, you are too clever." Elizabeth conceded her defeat and slowly extracted the volume from her pocket.

"Love?" Darcy frowned in confusion, taking the book in his hands.

Elizabeth blushed. "It is a collection of poems."

Darcy smirked and looked at her with inquiry. "I did not peg you for a poetry lover."

"Usually I am not. But yesterday, this little piece literally fell in my lap, and I thought why not try it out?" Elizabeth giggled, remembering her rather ungraceful antics in the library. "I think that one of Netherfield's previous occupants used the most beautiful calligraphy when making his own collection in this little volume."

"You are probably right." Darcy hummed while he was skimming the pages of the book. "It does not look like any collection I know, and as my mother is great admirer of poetry, I try to find all the newest collections for her when they come out."

"You buy books for your mother? I should have known you would be the perfect gentleman!" Elizabeth exclaimed without thinking. "I mean, you obviously care for your mother very much, not many sons would do that for their parents." She tried to hide her hasty declaration.

Darcy's ears got red from embarrassment. "It is nothing. My mother has done so much for me, and it is my duty, as a first son, to repay her. During a riding accident two years ago, her left leg was badly injured and now she cannot walk without the help of crutches. She stays at Pemberley all year and I bring her new books when I return from Town."

"It sounds that you are really close. Does she miss you when you have to stay with Mr Bingley for such a long time?" Elizabeth bit at her lip, feeling incredibly selfish in wanting to keep him here with her forever.

"We are close, but she has my younger sister, Georgiana, with her all the time I am away. When those two team up, I tend to stay at a safe distance," he said with a fond smile. What he did not disclose, was that he was purposely staying away since his mother's requests for him to marry Anne were becoming more and more frequent.

"Oh, poor you." Elizabeth mocked him. "Such a pity, one strong man standing against two gentle women. What should my father say with six females against him?"

"I think he deserves a halo." It slipped out so quickly that Darcy did not have a time to censure himself. _You stupid man, now you have insulted her. _He silently berated himself.

Fortunately, Elizabeth was not insulted. She only laughed. "Yes, he often says that, too."

Darcy exhaled with relief. He liked her more and more. Every other lady would take offence, slap him or start crying, but not his Elizabeth. _Mine? This really should stop now—mother will not like it if I refuse Anne. _Though Darcy knew he did not want Anne any more than she wanted him, he was biding his time, hoping that she will finally find a suitor and he will be free.

Hope was the only thing he had, and it was slowly dying with Anne getting older and still not engaged. She was quite handsome – _not as beautiful nor tempting as my… no, stop that thought! _Darcy silently scolded himself, annoyed at his weak will and relieved that Elizabeth did not seem to notice his appraisal of her figure – _again. _He quickly retreated back to his original thought. Anne would have had quite a lot of suitors. She was handsome and rich, but apparently, nobody was brave enough to call on Rosings Park and face the Dragon.

It was not fair. Why should he abandon his happiness and sacrifice it in order to marry Anne, a woman for whom he only had brotherly feelings? He loved his mother and Aunt Catherine, but their demands were slowly killing him by tearing his heart out of his chest.

"Mr Darcy, are you quite all right?" Startled from his reverie by a gentle pressure on his forearm, he quickly shook his head and turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth." He looked at her apologetically. "I have just remembered mother's latest letter."

"I shall not accept your apology, Mr Darcy…" Elizabeth looked at him teasingly.

His breath caught in his throat. _Did I finally hurt her so much that she does not want anything with me?_

"Because it is completely unnecessary." Elizabeth continued merrily.

Darcy laughed, suddenly feeling very lightheaded. He spontaneously grabbed her hand and bowed over her, almost kissing her. "Thank you, you are too kind."

They continued in this manner for the rest of their walk, laughing and teasing. Darcy described his growing up at Pemberley, his boyhood antics, tormenting their poor housekeeper, Mrs Reynolds, with mud all over the great hall every day. She in return told him what is it like growing up among a flock of sisters, her mother's poor nerves aggravated by her boyish interests, and her father's joy at having a substitution for a non-existent son.

They were so invested in their discussion that they almost missed a lunch time. Only Hermes' impatient whine stopped their conversation, prompting them to hurry back to the house and prepare themselves for the meal.

Neither Darcy nor Elizabeth told anybody about their morning. They silently acknowledged it as their little secret. In case anybody asked, they had a story, she was reading and he was riding until lunch.

"Dear Mr Darcy, how do you like your soup?" Mrs Robbins, who was seated opposite to him, pouted trying to be seductive, while leaning forwards and displaying her décolletage.

Darcy turned his eyes away. She did not interest him as a single woman, and she interested him even less now. "It is delicious, Mrs Robbins, my compliments to the cook."

"Ah, we are very glad that you are happy here Mr Darcy, we would do anything to satisfy any your _needs_." She looked at him suggestively but he either did not get her meaning or completely ignored it.

"Thank you, Mrs Robbins. I do not require anything else." He politely smiled at her and then turned back to his discussion with Bingley.

When Darcy retired after the meal, he finally decided to reply to his mother's latest letter. He had been putting it off for a long time, but enough was enough and he was _not _a little boy afraid of his Mama.

He sighed as he read her usual tirade.

_...and I hope you will do right by Anne and finally marry her. The poor girl is not getting any younger, it is a shame that you have taken so much time. You know I would love to see both of my children happily settled, giving me grandchildren before I die. Anne is perfectly suited for you, you have known each other for your whole life, you would not have to change your habits nor she hers..._

Darcy threw the letter back on the table. His mother was exaggerating as usual. Apart from her leg, she was in perfect health, nowhere near dying. Anne did not want him to "make right" by her, she was perfectly happy as she was. He still did not understand why his mother was so fixed on Anne as her future daughter in law. She constantly wrote to him about Anne, invited her to spend time at Pemberley, and pestered him to visit Rosings very often. _Why Anne? Why should I marry a woman who is like a sister to me and miss the chance at love with Beth? Beth, who woke my cold heart, who is sweet and sharp at the same time, who I want to spend my life with? _

He understood his mother's wish for grandchildren. She had always wanted a large family, and having only two children did not satisfy her. When Georgiana dashed her hopes this spring, she again started "giving him some subtle advice."

Tiredly rubbing his temples, Darcy could not deal with that right now. His mother would have to wait for her letter a bit longer. He had to carefully figure out how to word it so he could postpone her request without making it very obvious that he was not interested. It was one thing to contemplate marriage to Anne while he wasn't attached to anyone. But now, when he knew what attraction and feelings towards his life-partner could be, how could he give that up?

Darcy was exhausted, losing his good mood from the morning with Beth. Though her closest family and friends called her Lizzy, it meant nothing, he wanted to give her a private name, for him alone. In his mind, she was Beth. For a short time, Beth was his respite, but now he had to return back to reality and all of his problems.

Darcy still needed to open the letter from his friend, Mr Fitzpatrick. They were very good friends in the university and their friendship continued even after they finished. Having spent a lot of time together, Mr Fitzpatrick was there for Darcy and his whole family after George Darcy's death. They treated him like family, and he quickly developed deeper feelings for his friend's younger sister while staying at Pemberley.

When Georgiana turned eighteen and was presented, it was only natural that Darcy's friend would begin to court her. He was a responsible man, ideal for his young and naive sister. She seemed to like him too-they balanced each other very well. Unfortunately, everything was ruined when Mr Fitzpatrick asked Georgiana to marry him. For some unfathomable reason, he was refused. Darcy did not understand why. He clearly saw that Georgiana loved him, and yet, she was unmovable in her rejection, leaving Mr Fitzpatrick broken-hearted. The man decided to travel to Scotland to oversee his northern estates, thus occupying his mind in an effort to alleviate his pain.

Darcy was torn between love for his sister and loyalty to his friend. It had been six months now, and he clearly saw that his sister was moping around the house, with red rimmed eyes and pale cheeks. His friend's letters were no better, trying not to mention her but always failing, wondering how she was.

_This had to stop_, Darcy decided. He had to face his problems and stop hiding. Though he would eventually have to deal with his mother, he decided to start with Georgiana and Fitzpatrick. _Yes, that would be a good beginning. _

**How did you like it? Please review. **

**See you on 28th. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful comments, favs or following ;)**

**I couldn't do this without Jen, my beta **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

**Elizabeth**

Elizabeth crept along the garden wall, slowly making her way towards the back gate. She felt like performing a victorious dance when she finally got there, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Lizzy! Where do you think you are going?" Mrs Bennet had eyes like an eagle. "There is no time for your ramblings."

Elizabeth sighed with resignation, already knowing that resistance was futile. "I was just looking…"

"Oh, no, no, no! I know exactly what you were doing. You wanted to disappear again," Mrs Bennet accused her. "You will stay here. We are expecting Mr Bingley and you will keep your sister company." Her mother took her hand rather forcefully and pulled her towards the house.

"Of course, Mama." Elizabeth came to terms with her fate. _Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe Mr Bingley will bring Mr Darcy with him_. Initially, she hoped she would encounter him on her walk like the day before, but at this point, she would take anything. The more she got to know the gentleman, the more she admired him. Mr Darcy was his own master, responsible for his mother and sister. He clearly loved them and took care of his estate and tenants. He was everything she dreamed up for her future husband. _It is a pity he does not like me that way. Well, I can be satisfied just to be his friend. _She smiled fondly when she remembered their accidental meeting the day before.

**The day before**

Though Lizzy and Jane had returned home three days ago, Lizzy found that she already missed Netherfield. The peace and quiet away from her mother, her lively debates with Mr Darcy, even Mr Bingley's unpleasant sisters who proved to be rather amusing with their simpering, were always on her mind. Abandoning her usual path to Oakham Mount, Lizzy was pulled towards Netherfield. She had not yet reached the border of the two estates when she heard horse's hooves and a rider coming down the path. She immediately recognized Mr Darcy. He must have spotted her too, because he started towards her and after making sure that the ground was spotless, dismounted in front of her.

"Good morning, Miss Elizabeth." He moved to kiss her hand.

She blushed and curtsied. "Good morning Mr Darcy. We both seem to prefer this part of the countryside for our morning expeditions."

"I think there could be nothing more beautiful so early in the morning in the whole Hertfordshire as this particular view, Miss Elizabeth." He offered Elizabeth his hand and they both turned their footsteps towards her home, as it was getting late and she would be missed soon. They quickly resumed their usual banter and renewed their discussion of "Romeo and Juliet" from their days at Netherfield.

"I looked at all of your arguments, Mr Darcy, and I still cannot agree with you." Elizabeth shook her head as if she was mocking him. "My opinion stands. This tragedy cannot tell anything about true love."

"Truly, Miss Elizabeth? Not even my argument suggesting how they could not live without each other? I think that it is really very solid." Darcy gave her a charming smile.

"No, it only proves that they were both impetuous and reveals nothing about true love. They were infatuated, knowing each other for just a few short days!" Elizabeth continued making her point.

"Sometimes love hits you when you least expect it, it does not matter how long we-they knew each other." Darcy countered with confidence.

_Did he say we?_ Elizabeth mused. _Or was it another wishful thought on my side again?_ Taking a deep breath, she continued their argument, filing away his verbal slip for her later musings. "No, Mr Darcy. Although I agree that love could come unexpectedly and suddenly, they saw no reason. And while love _is_ undoubtedly living for the other person, love also has to be reasonable and not look at everything through a rose coloured glass – that is infatuation." She almost gripped his hand too tightly when she thought about her growing feelings for him. As they came closer to Longbourn, the time came for them to part, lest they be suspected of untoward behaviour. Disappointed, Elizabeth looked his way long after he and Hermes were gone.

Although Elizabeth preferred to meet Mr Darcy alone on her walk, she realized that this behaviour was not proper and that it could hurt both of them if they continued and were discovered. At this point she would welcome seeing him under any circumstances, even if that meant in the company of her mother.

Mary, Kitty and Lydia went to visit their Aunt Phillips in Meryton, leaving only Jane and Elizabeth to welcome their neighbours chaperoned by their mother. Today's guest, Mr Bingley was charming as always.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. The Hertfordshire beauties." He went to kiss Jane's hands but knew better than to attempt to do the same to Elizabeth. Her cold behaviour at the assembly and her subsequent avoidance while she was staying at Netherfield showed him that his efforts in that direction would be wasted. Instead, he focused all of his charm at Jane, who soaked it up like a withering flower taking in every drop of water.

Jane was not vain and she loved her sisters to death, especially Elizabeth, but still, sometimes she felt the sting of jealousy when her younger sister received more than her share of male attention. What was the point of being one of the most beautiful ladies in Hertfordshire, if she came second to her own sister? Mr Bingley was young, handsome and quite rich. If she could secure him, he could take care of her family should something horrible happen.

Although Elizabeth was always the acute observer, today she totally missed her sister's changing expressions, as she was impatiently waiting to see if Mr Darcy would also show up. They all took their seats with Bingley sitting on the setae next to Jane who was delighted to serve him his tea. While Elizabeth was searching her mind for a suitable topic as an ice-breaker for shy Jane, Mrs Bennet was not one to be quiet.

"Dear Mr Bingley, my Jane is delighted to receive your call today, we all are. " She waved her handkerchief to emphasise her point. Jane blushed and ducked her head, peaking at Mr Bingley through her thick eyelashes.

"Oh believe me, Mrs Bennet," he replied while looking at Jane, "the pleasure is all mine."

Mrs Benet smiled, satisfied that it seemed like her daughter finally had a suitor. On the other hand she could only look at Elizabeth with disappointment until she noticed how distracted she was looking out of the window. Perhaps her second daughter did have an interest after all.

"And what about your friend, Mr Darcy, did he stay behind?" She cunningly asked Mr Bingley while again observing Elizabeth out of the corner of her eye. Elizabeth's reaction was almost undetectable but as a mother, Mrs Bennet knew what to look for.

Bingley reluctantly tore his eyes from Jane. "He should be here soon, he always goes on his morning ride and was a bit late today. I did not wait for him." Turning to Jane, "I wanted to see you," he gently added.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the lovebirds, their sweetness being too much for her. They reminded her of the discussion she had with Mr Darcy about Romeo and Juliet. _This is what infatuation looks like. I was right,_ she smugly thought. Though_ given more time, it could grow into love._

Bingley soon proposed a walk in the garden, stating he did not see more beautiful flowers than Mrs Bennet's, especially so late in the year. "Would Miss Bennet be so kind as to show me?"

Jane was ecstatic, Elizabeth not so much as she had to chaperone them. However, her mood quickly improved when Mr Darcy was shown into the hall while they were getting their shawls.

The foursome went merrily on their walk, Elizabeth and Darcy quickly overstepping the other two who lagged behind and soon found a bench to sit on.

"Mr Darcy," Elizabeth immediately teased him. "I was beginning to despair that you would leave me here all alone with those two lovebirds."

"Lovebirds?" Darcy's head shot up as he quickly turned around, scrutinizing his friend's and Jane's posture very closely.

Elizabeth did not know what to make of his reaction. Did he not approve? He was frowning and looking very worried and unpleasant. Darcy suddenly relaxed and turned back to her. Elizabeth thought she heard him mumbling something like "doesn't seem too attached". _What does he mean? Is he worried for his friend? Surely he knows that our family is respectable and Jane is more than any son of tradesman could hope for. _However, Mr Darcy did not let her dwell on it for long, as he quickly managed to turn her attention to more pleasant things, namely his presence.

"I heard from Mr Smith that the master of the Netherfield plans to repair the road to the Meryton through the South Forest before the winter comes, is that your work, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth curiously asked, having had previous experience with Mr Bingley's inactivity.

"Just the idea, my friend pays the workers I hired." Darcy always gave credit where it was due. "They should be done before the winter rains come, the road was in a horrible state, I wonder how the previous owners travelled in bad weather." He shook his head disapprovingly.

Elizabeth laughed at his dissatisfied expression. Darcy looked much like a little boy not getting what he wanted. "They usually stayed in Town at the beginning of the little season and returned in May." She remembered her friends with affection. "They both loved the rush and noise of the town, so unlike me."

"I also prefer the peace of the country." Darcy reminded her eagerly. "My sister always loved being in Town, but since that –"He stopped himself and looked at Elizabeth wondering if he should explain himself. Being satisfied with what he saw, he continued. "Miss Elizabeth, I realize we have known each other only a few weeks, but I already feel that I can trust you with a delicate matter. Perhaps you could help me."

Elizabeth blushed, feeling very flattered by his comment. "Thank you Mr Darcy, I will try my best to be of assistance."

He led her towards the bench and when she sat down, he remained standing, trying to find the right words. After a while, he started pacing, still not sure how to begin. It was disturbing to see him so upset. Elizabeth jumped up when he was passing her and stopped him, gently taking his hand. "Mr Darcy, let us sit and calm down, I will hear you out whenever you are ready."

This earned her a quick smile, although it was soon followed by a worried frown. _She is so caring and would be a perfect sister for Georgiana. Why must my mother insist on Anne?_ Darcy took a deep breath and slowly began the tale about his sister who was once vivacious and joyful, but had lately become withdrawn and shy, spending her days playing sad tunes at the pianoforte. The merry girl who could lighten up the whole Darcy house with her singing was gone, and was replaced by a quiet wallflower with pale cheeks and red-rimmed eyes.

Elizabeth listened attentively, never interrupting, just offering silent support by squeezing his forearm which she unconsciously held for the whole time. When he was finished, she thought about it for a while and then she asked. "And this all began when she suddenly refused an offer of marriage from the man who – as you told me – loved her and she loved in return?"

"Yes." Darcy nodded sadly. "I just cannot get my head around it, what could have happened for her to act so harsh and without reason? She did not confide in anybody because she does not have any close friends. Although Georgiana has quite a number of superficial acquaintances, she does not give her trust easily. She is closest to me, but then she would not tell me anything because I am her brother." He looked at Elizabeth grimly.

"I do not know your sister, but from you told me, she had to have a very good reason for her behaviour. It almost sounds like _she _was the jilted lover. Did Mr Fitzpatrick know why she refused him? Did she tell him? She is behaving as if he betrayed her. Is there any chance that she could have seen him flirting with somebody else?" Elizabeth felt for the poor girl. What horrible thing had to happen for her to break her heart and that of her intended? "Hmm, it is probably something worse than flirting, simple jealousy would spark anger, not this overwhelming sadness. Forgive me for thinking about your friend in such a way, but is it possible that your sister suspected him of having mistress?"

"With Mr Fitzpatrick it seemed like love at first sight and he acted very secure in their love. I never looked at the situation from that angle," Darcy thoughtfully replied. He assumed that Georgiana just did not love him enough or that she was acting on whim. How could he, a man, guess the thoughts of young girl? Here he had just told Elizabeth and she immediately came out with an idea which he hadn't thought of during the six months that had passed since the engagement was broken. "You are a treasure, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blushed prettily. "You flatter me, Mr Darcy. I just gave you another option to consider."

"Oh, no, you do so much more." Darcy eagerly assured her. "You feel for my sister and you genuinely what to help her. I cannot think of another lady of my acquaintance who would be so selfless, most of them are interested in gossiping, not helping."

"Your sister sounds like a sweet girl, who would not want to help her." Elizabeth leaned closer to him. _If she is anything like you, how could I not love her already?_

Darcy's response died on his lips when he looked past Elizabeth towards Longbourn. She followed his look and immediately spotted her father coming towards them with a book in his hands.

"Papa." Elizabeth was surprised as her father did not often venture out if his library into the garden when there were so many people who might distract his peace of mind.

"Mr Bennet." Darcy stood up to let Mr Bennet sit but he just waved him off and sat on a nearby tree stump.

"You seemed to be having a serious discussion. I hope I did not interrupt something." However, his look was completely unapologetic.

Elizabeth reacted quickly, remembering their discussion from before. "It was just Shakespeare and his tragedies, Papa."

"Hmm…a serious theme indeed!" Mr Bennet smiled at them. "This sounds more promising than those two lovesick fools," he gestured towards Jane and Bingley sitting on a bench under the library window. "They just gaze at each other and speak about weather."

Mr Bennet lost in his amusement, missed Darcy's worried look towards the young couple, but again, Elizabeth did not. _It really seems that he does not approve. Why?_

"And how is your little sister, Mr Darcy?" Mr Bennet turned with curiosity towards the younger man. "When I last saw her, she was a mischievous child, not yet two and ten."

Darcy, who was initially wary, worried that Mr Bennet had heard some rumours about Georgiana. He tried to calm with a smile and replied, "She is not so little now. It has been seven years since that time, sir. She is now a young lady, nine and ten years old and gives me even more headaches as she gets older."

"Ah." Mr Bennet chuckled. "As a father of five young daughters, I cannot do anything but agree with you. You should be happy you have only one on your hands."

"Oh, Papa." Elizabeth admonished him. "You should not tell Mr Darcy such lies." Her cheeks burned, quite certain that she was red as tomato.

"Do not worry, my dear." Mr Bennet indulged her with a smile. "Mr Darcy does not look as though he would be scared off so easily. And I do not doubt that he is quite familiar with your proclivity for climbing trees by now." He laughed heartily, completely oblivious to his daughter's discomfort.

Fortunately, it seemed that Darcy's thoughts were miles away and he missed their quick exchange. "If I may ask, Mr Bennet," Darcy hesitated. "How do you know my sister?"

Mr Bennet smiled fondly, lost in his memories. "She hid in your father's library from her governess when she was supposed to be practicing piano. We accidently discovered her when your father wanted to lend me some books. You were at university at that time, I believe."

"Did my father lend you some of his precious books?" Darcy, remembering his father love for books and his strict orders to his children to touch them very carefully, was amazed. Then it slowly dawned on him as he only knew of one gentleman who could have had this privilege. "Your given name is Thomas. You were my father's dearest friend, Thomas."

Elizabeth was turning her head from one man to another, trying not to miss anything. _Father knew Mr Darcy?_

"I was curious when you would figure it out. We have never actually met, but George told me so much of you, that I already felt as if I knew you. He was very proud of you and would mention you several times in each of his letters." He wore a nostalgic smile which turned sad with another thought. "I am sorry I could not get to the funeral, I broke my leg two weeks before I received the unhappy news and our physician would not let me travel."

Elizabeth's thoughts were reeling. _George? That George?_

"I completely understand, Mr Bennet, I am sorry we did not meet sooner, my father often spoke of you." Darcy was looking at the older man eagerly, listening to anything he could remember about his excellent father.

Unfortunately, the conversation came to an end as they noticed Lydia and Kitty on the lane from Meryton. If they were back from their stroll, it would mean that the luncheon was ready and Mrs Bennet would be waiting. Both men promised to continue their discussion later.

**That's all for today. I hope you liked it. ;)**

**See you in two weeks!**

**Please, please review, it inspires me to write more... and it's Christmas ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers. Thank you all for commenting/following this little story, your response to chapter six made my day. I hope you will like chapter as well.**

**Huge thank you to Jen for her help with my atrocious grammar. ;)**

**As you have certainly noticed before, I write every chapter either from Elizabeth's or Darcy's perspective - so we never get to see the whole situation. (This is really important) I started marking every chapter with the name of the person which is the main narrator - there are only Darcy's thoughts in "Darcy" chapter and Elizabeth's in "Elizabeth". **

**Chapter Seven **

**Darcy**

When Darcy entered the parlour, he silently cursed as he once again ran into the clutches of Mrs Robbins. If he had not been distracted by his latest dream where his physical relationship with Elizabeth had progress far beyond the bounds of propriety, he would have checked the parlour to see if it was clear before entering. Since it would be ungentlemanly to turn around and run, he sat down across from Mrs Robbins and quickly began eating. If he could not make a timely escape, hopefully someone else would show up soon.

"Mr Darcy," she started in her sickly sweet voice then smiled seductively. "You have been missed and I feel like I have not seen you in days." He smiled briefly when she pouted with a gesture that would have looked irresistible on Elizabeth. However, on Mrs Robbins, the look was not becoming.

Unfortunately, Mrs Robbins interpreted his smile as encouragement and continued. "I fully appreciate that you are keeping an eye on my wayward brother amongst the country savages, but it takes you away from us." She pouted again and Darcy fought the urge to grimace.

"I apologize, Mrs Robbins, but your brother invited me here to help him with estate matters so I have been quite busy." Darcy replied formally.

"Oh, Mr Darcy." She laughed shrilly. "You are such a busy man, however, life is also about _pleasures._ You work so _hard_, you deserve a reward.

Darcy cringed, uncomfortably tugging at his cravat. _Where is that blasted Bingley this morning?_ "I am only doing my duty to my friend, _Mrs _Robbins." He emphasised the Mrs, but he doubted that her marriage vows meant anything to _that woman._

"And you are doing a splendid job, if I may say so." Mrs Robbins complimented him again. "_You_ rightly deserve the _pleasures_ that life offers you."

He felt her foot moving up his leg. _That damned woman is going too far this time!_ "Madam-"

He was interrupted by Bingley barrelling into the room. "Ah, Darcy, here you are. Mr Simmons was asking something –um what was it again? I think something about road repairs? I told him you will discuss it with him after breakfast, he is waiting in my study."

Darcy was so relieved by Bingley's interruption that he did not have it in him to feel irritated with Bingley for shirking his duties again and leaving it all for him.

"I cannot let him wait, I will go now." He quickly folded his napkin and stood up. "If you will excuse me, Madam." He bowed and nearly ran out of the room followed by Bingley who walked at a more sedate pace—both missing the hateful look that Mrs Robbins threw at her twin.

When they were in the hallway, Bingley stopped his friend. "Do you mind speaking to Mr Simmons alone? I have not yet had breakfast and I find myself quite hungry."

"I have no problem in seeing to this matter for you, but you need to deal with this type of situation, if you want to learn from me," Darcy protested.

Bingley just waved him off. "I know but I cannot think clearly on an empty stomach and moreover, is this not the type of thing which a steward should solve?"

"Yes, a good steward is capable of taking care of an estate quite effectively. But if you do not understand these matters, how will you know if he is swindling you or not?" Darcy impatiently replied.

"Oh, I have you, my dear friend and I will trust you to find me an exceptional steward." Bingley patted Darcy's back in a good humour just as his stomach growled loudly. "You see, even my body agrees that I need a good meal right now. See you later, my friend." He chuckled and left Darcy standing in the hallway alone.

_Charles, I am afraid that the life of the gentleman is not for you. Why do you insist on buying an estate when you clearly have no intention of taking care of one? Why do you not stay with your business which is much more fulfilling for you?_

Darcy sighed. He completely understood the desire of the Bingley family to rise above their roots but what if it makes Charles unhappy? _He is clearly suffocating here, away from all distractions of town. Must this duty to his family overshadow his own plans and dreams?_

_ At least he has Miss Bennet to moon about here in Hertfordshire. But it seems that he raised expectations again by singling her out. I warned him the last time to pay attention to all ladies, not just one. He can't single out one lady without speaking to her father. Hmm, her father, who would have thought that he would be Thomas Bennet, my father's friend. _Darcy decided that it would be prudent to speak to Bingley as soon as possible. He would not let the Bennets suffer ridicule should Bingley's admiration of Miss Bennet come to nothing.

Darcy was just finishing his business with Mr Simmons when Bingley came to collect him for their morning calls. First they visited Mrs Long, and Bingley's flirting with her nieces further convinced Darcy that his friend was not as attached to Miss Bennet as the neighbourhood thought.

Mrs Long was merrily prattling about her new purchase, curtains for all her public rooms. It took a will of iron not to start tapping his leg impatiently and begin counting the minutes on the mantle clock when they would finally leave for Longbourn. Darcy could not wait to see his Beth, and now that he found out who her father was, he was looking forward to make a closer acquaintance with him.

Wanting the time move more quickly, Darcy thought about his visit to Longbourn the day before, and about certain dark-eyed young lady. _Beth would never make me to talk about curtains. Curtains! Who cares if you use "peach" or "salmon" colour. It all looks pink to me. Pink like Beth's blush. Yesterday she looked so sweet, just like the peach I would love to taste-_

His thoughts were interrupted by high pitched giggling. "Do you not agree, Mr Darcy?" Miss Long, he was not sure which one she was, leaned in towards him and flirtatiously fluttered her eyelashes. "_I think_ it is very fortunate that the militia decided to camp here for the winter."

"Of course, madam," he really had no idea what was her name, "local shopkeepers and workers will profit from their stay, it will certainly put many pounds in their pockets."

"Oh Mr Darcy, why would I think about something as dull as business?" she laughed too loudly again. "We will have many partners for dancing, and I can say that I have never seen a more handsome young man than the one in regimentals. There is just something about the red uniform..."

Darcy suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He thanked God silently that Georgiana had never been like this. Their mother taught her how a true lady should behave and he was very happy for that.

Mr Bingley did not seem to like the competition and immediately protested. "You wound my feelings, had I not danced with you at the assembly?"

"Of course," Mrs Long intervened, afraid that her niece was spoiling her own chances. "You, sir, are above any officers that we should meet. "She shot her niece a furious look when she opened her mouth to protest and continued, "The militia will be a diversion but nothing compared to your arrival." Darcy almost snickered. There was no chance at gaining more than a fleeting bit of attention from Charles when a blond beauty such as Miss Bennet was in the area.

However, for the moment, Bingley seemed appeased and continued his banter with the ladies for another fifteen minutes. No one tried to include Darcy anymore, he looked as forbidding as he was at the assembly, and the young ladies did not like a frowning man who would not joke with them. Darcy was really happy when Bingley suddenly realized that they were expected at Longbourn soon and quickly ended the visit so he could rush to his angel.

Upon arriving to Longbourn, the gentlemen were immediately admitted to the parlour, where they were greeted by Mrs Bennet, Jane and Mary. Darcy was disappointed not to see Elizabeth so he decided to linger for a while and then excuse himself and visit Mr Bennet's study. In the meantime, he resolved to study Jane Bennet's reactions to his friend so he could determine his next step.

Starry-eyed Bingley did not notice the devious glint in Mrs Bennet's eyes when she asked him about his life in town and its difference to country.

"I have to admit Mrs Bennet, that I prefer Town to the country. It is so full of life and colours, one can never get bored here. Of course," he winked at Jane cheerfully, "even the country can prove to be lively and beautiful."

Jane blushed and immediately looked into her lap, just peeking at him shyly through her eyelashes. "We are very glad that you decided to spend your time here, Mr Bingley." She stated bravely. Darcy noted that even Mrs Bennet looked surprised at her daring.

However, even the pleasure of seeing her daughter actively trying to catch a man, would not deter Mrs Bennet from her mission. "Do you like balls, Mr Bingley?"

"Oh, I _love_ dancing." Bingley proclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hmm," Mrs Bennet pretended to ponder on something. "Netherfield has a quite large ballroom." She said, as if deep in thought.

"That is perfect. I will certainly host a ball there." Bingley replied excitedly. He did not seem to notice that he had been manipulated. "My sisters will definitely be pleased with the distractions, I know how women enjoy planning these kind of events."

"Mr Bingley, how very nice of you. I think you will _please_ many young ladies and particularly my Jane." Mrs Bennet smiled winningly.

Jane looked at him and merrily nodded. "Yes, Mr Bingley, you are the very best man of my acquaintance, so very kind to your neighbours."

"And may I request the first set, Miss Bennet? I want to have the most handsome lady on my arm for that occasion." He leaned towards her seductively.

Mary frowned at his familiarity and lecherous looks but Mrs Bennet pretended not to notice. Darcy shook his head discreetly. _Oh, Beth, where are you?_

Bingley spotted Darcy's pained look and decided to help his friend out. "Darcy, did you not say that you needed to discuss the road repairs with Mr Bennet? There is quite a stretch which borders the two estates." That was not strictly true. Although Longbourn and Netherfield did share a bit of road, it was not the one which was being rebuilt at the moment.

Grateful, Darcy nodded at his friend. "Of course, that is an excellent idea, Charles."

"Mr Bennet is in his study," Mrs Bennet waved her hand impatiently. "You will always be welcome to join him there, Mr Darcy." Glad to get rid of one watchful chaperone so easily, Mrs Bennet only needed to do something about Mary.

Darcy nervously knocked on the study door. He almost felt like a suitor, coming to ask for his lady's hand.

"Come in." The firm voice of Mr Bennet's sounded from the inside.

"Good day, Mr Bennet, I-oh" Darcy did not expect Elizabeth in the room. She sat with her father at the table, the unfinished game of chess in between them.

"Mr Darcy." She smiled at him happily. "We were wondering when you would join us."

"Hmm?" Darcy was still stunned from the unexpected lovely sight she presented. The morning sun from the window illuminated her like a halo, her dark eyes sparkling with pleasure – he dared not to hope that his visit ignited this reaction, it could have been the challenging game.

"We heard you enter some time before," Mr Bennet replied humorously, "we were wondering how long it would take to you to run away from my wife's clutches. Care to join us? We are just finishing our game."

"I would love to." Darcy eagerly sat down on the chair closest to Elizabeth and gazed at her admiringly as she beat her father in only two moves.

"Check mate." She stated resolutely and grinned victoriously at Darcy.

"That was a very well-ordered play, Miss Elizabeth." He complimented her immediately. "I think I recognized the last move as my father's favourite."

"Yes, it was." Mr Bennet agreed. "We often played through correspondence and Lizzy was always a quick learner just from looking at the board."

The discussion of chess continued until they were interrupted by another knock on the door. It was Mr Bennet's steward. Unfortunately there seemed to be a problem with some tenants which required his immediate attention.

"Why do you two not go for a walk in the garden, it seems that the weather is even nicer than yesterday. I will join you as soon as I finish here. I would like to challenge you to a game of chess, Mr Darcy. I want to see if you fulfil the expectations which were given me from your father's stories." Mr Bennet lightly teased the young man.

"Of course, sir, it would be my honour." Darcy bowed ceremoniously and gingerly offered his hand to Elizabeth. _Another time alone with Beth, I do not know what I did to deserve it. _For a moment, he suddenly stopped himself. _I was disapproving of Bingley trying to get some alone time with Miss Bennet only few minutes ago and now I am doing the same with Beth?_ Elizabeth was smiling at him so he quickly turned his attention to her, even though the unpleasant comparison persisted at the back of his mind. He would revise it later.

Darcy led Elizabeth to "their" bench with a spring in his step. She seemed pleased with his company, they were alone and the sun was shining. What could go wrong?

Their encountered Jane and Bingley on the path, and from what Darcy overheard, Bingley was describing Lady Rushwood's ball which they attended before coming to Hertfordshire. Though Jane was obviously hanging on his every word, Darcy could not understand what she could find so interesting about overheated rooms full of strange people that smelt awful.

When they finally sat down, they discussed the arrival of militia and what it would mean for the locals. _Elizabeth can at least appreciate their value for the business, nothing like that Miss-something in the morning who only cared for uniforms._

After a while, Darcy finally found his courage and asked haltingly. "Miss Elizabeth, we discussed my sister yesterday and I had an idea. If you would be amendable, could you please start correspondence with her? I will write to her tonight to explain our friendship and perhaps...She really needs a friend." He tried giving Elizabeth what his sister always called "puppy eyes," and surprisingly it seemed to work.

"Mr Darcy, I would love to help your sister, however, I am not sure, if _she _would trust me since you told me that she doesn't trust easily." Elizabeth was looking at him with a curious expression.

_Of course, this is Beth, she always thinks about others first. _"Oh, do not worry, Miss Elizabeth, she trusts _me _and if I tell her you are the best lady of my acquaintance, she will believe me."

"In that case, I will await her letter and I will try my best to cheer her up." Elizabeth smiled prettily, obviously pleased with his compliment.

He was delighted to see her cheeks get pink for she looked exceptionally beautiful that way. The pink slowly gave into red and the blush spread down her neck to her décolletage and lower- _Damn it. This is not behaviour of the gentleman. _

Fortunately, Elizabeth's attention was distracted by her younger sisters who apparently were returning from Meryton and had accosted Jane with Mr Bingley, showing them their new ribbons. Darcy quickly stood up, taking his hat off and holding it in front of him to hide his embarrassment. He casually angled a bit away from Elizabeth, desperately trying to focus his thoughts on Mrs Robbins to help him with his _problem_. "Miss Elizabeth, it seems that your sisters arrived, we should join the conversation."

As Elizabeth was rising, they saw that another person had joined the group in front of them. Mr Bennet's business with steward must have concluded since he seemed to be lured out by the general merriness in the garden.

Darcy offered Elizabeth his hand and although she was disappointed that their time alone ended so quickly, she knew that they could not stay for long as it would quickly raise expectations from all neighbours. Elizabeth hated being the subject of gossip.

Lydia spotted them first and waved in excitement. "Lizzy, come here, we were just about to tell Jane and Mr Bingley that our aunt Phillips invited us to her card party tonight and there will be officers. Lieutenant Denny has a few new friends which he wants to introduce to us. You should meet Mr Wickham, such a handsome and charming man."

**Thank you all for reading and see you in two weeks.**

**Please review. *Darcy's puppy eyes***


End file.
